Reamers are tools that are used to enlarge or taper holes. Such tools are well known in diverse arts; however, to the applicant's knowledge, no reamers exist that are especially adapted for reaming ice when ice fishing.
In order to ice fish a hole is cut with an auger through the ice of a frozen lake. A fishing line is then dropped through the hole in the ice. A problem often experienced when ice fishing is the accidental severing of the fishing line by sharp circumferential ridges of ice at the bottom of the hole.